Yugi meets The Simpsons
by Dark Sage
Summary: Bart learns how to duel, new chapters uploaded
1. Yugi meets The Simpsons

Yugi meets The Simpsons  
  
Chapter 1  
  
D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R= I don't own them.  
  
(A.N This is my first story so be kind no flames please. R.R)  
  
One day in Springfeild, Homer was out on the street seeing why there was a moving truck in front of Flander's house.When he found out Flanders was moving he was acting sad 'til Flanders was gone.  
Homer went back in his house and an hour later he heard a truck coming. He ran outside and saw another truck different from Flanders stop in front of Flander's house and the movers started taking furniture out of the truck and into the house. Homer then saw a car come up a boy and a old man get out and greet him.  
The boy's name was Yugi and he played a card game called duel monsters and he taught Bart, Homer's son, how to play in just a couple of weeks.  
Yugi's friends from his first home came to visit the next week and Bart challenged Joey Wheeler, another duelist, to a duel and Bart almost won because Yugi's grandpa gave him some good cards since it was his first cards. Yugi told Joey that he had taught Bart a week ago and he almost beat Joey. Joey went berserk when he heard Yugi say that because he had just almost lost to him.  
Joey stayed at Yugi's house for another week and before he left Bart challenged him to another duel.  
Bart lost because of Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon, so Bart bought a Metal Zoa card and he said "i'll duel you again Joey and i will win."  
  
(Please give me a good reveiw.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dark Sage~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Dueling DuelistJoey's Feelings

Yugi meets The Simpsons  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(A.N thanks for the good reveiw)  
  
The next day, Bart is looking at cards at Yugi's grandpa's new shop, that he set up in Springfeild, he finds the card Deepsea Warrior and he trys to give grandpa money but he says "you can have that card."  
Homer gets mad at Bart for not paying for it and takes his cards for a couple of weeks and when Joey came back he had just got them back.  
He then dueled Joey with amazing skill and if he had gotten the right card at the right moment he would've won but not everything we want happens to us now does it? Joey then asks Yugi if Bart has dueled him to learn how but unfortunaly he didn't and Joey got mad a bit because he is almost better than him.  
Bart started teaching Lisa how to play and she didn't do too well. Lisa, Bart's sister, is smarter than Bart though so she was wondering how he is so good and she isn't.  
The next day, Lisa watches Joey and Bart duel and she feels strange towards Joey and after the duel, Joey won again, she asked him to teach her how to duel so she can beat Bart at something different than smarts and grades in school.  
Joey teaches Lisa better and more than Bart was and she was getting more attached to him every second she was with him and he started feeling the same way as Lisa did to him and gained to hate Bart as much as Lisa.  
The next day, Joey challenged Bart instead of the other way around and he dueled more hateful than he ever dueled before and Yugi suspected that he was hanging out with Lisa and gained care for her and gained her hatred toward Bart.  
  
(Give me another good reveiw please R.R)  
  
~~~~~~~~Dark Sage~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Joey and Bart final duel ends

Yugi meets The Simpsons  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(A.N thanks for all the good reveiws)  
  
Bart finally beat Joey in a duel and Joey asks why Lisa hates him and he says "she hates me because I like to play lots of pranks and I scare her with rubber spiders and snakes." Hey i do the same thing to my parents and i like to play pranks on my friends but my sister almost lost her sight and i got the money to get laser surgery and i really don't feel like playing pranks on her.  
Joey meets Lisa outside and says "if you hate Bart then you gotta hate me too because we play pranks and i'm gonna be friends with him and hangout with him also."  
Lisa says,"well then why do you still want to be friends if your the same as Bart then i don't wanna be friends with you I never want to talk to you again."  
Joey goes to hangout with Bart and Homer is like "who are you?" but he doesn't care and goes to sit down on his couch drinking beer and changing the tv with the remote. Bart was just about to go to Yugi's house to learn more about duel monsters when Joey came into his room and said where you goin?  
Bart says,"over to Yugi's house to learn some more and to buy more cards to try and beat Yugi."  
Well you know Yugi has rarly ever been beaten by someone because of his necklace it has a spirit in it that was a pharoh in aincent times and he is a very good duelist.  
Well if i learn some more,get some more cards, and duel more I can probably could win.  
  
(give me some more good reveiws please R.R)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Dark Sage~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
